


La palabra hecha carne

by mmagpie



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Artificial Intelligence, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmagpie/pseuds/mmagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>An AI never lies.</i><br/>But perhaps “never lies” would be and overstatement.<br/>An optical neuro-AI is fundamentally similar to an actual human brain.<br/>Whether they lie or not is another question, but certainly they are capable of incorrect<br/>statements.<br/>Bladewolf – Metal Gear Rising: Revenge</p><p>Lo inimaginable ocurre: la base de Asgard, una compañía mercenaria paramilitar, cae destruida bajo ataque. La reconstrucción será motivo de una extraña alianza para Thor. Loki lidiará con las impredecibles consecuencias de ésta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La palabra hecha carne

 

 

_Antes:_

_Objetivos en posición. ¿Iniciar operación?_

—¿Ubicación de Martillo ?

_Objeto Martillo localizado. Ubicación sin cambios. Misión a 60% de desarrollo. Tiempo estimado de arribo: aproximadamente once horas._

— _S_ erá suficiente. Iniciar operación.

_Inicializando protocolos. Operación en curso en menos quince minutos._

—Ya era hora.

 

En el oscuro estacionamiento de un edificio corporativo, Thor limpiaba restos de sangre de sus manos acompañado únicamente por los cadáveres de sus dos últimos objetivos. Una misión breve, pero no tan sencilla como había aparentado. Afortunadamente había venido solo, ahorrándose las taladrantes quejas de su hermano por su falta de cuidado a la hora de trabajar; al final ¿qué importaba un par de cortes o lesiones? Si los tipos terminaban muertos, tanto daba que disfrutara o no vaciarles la cartuchera encima. No es como si Loki no disfrutara sacar a pasear su lado sanguinario de cuando en cuando, a pesar de su fingida ecuanimidad ante el resto de la compañía.

Su teléfono zumbó. En la pantalla destelleaba un desconcertante “Número Desconocido”. Sentado en el asiento delantero de un discreto automóvil negro, frunció el ceño; pocos conocían el número. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, debería ser importante. Abrió el pequeño aparato y conectó el altavoz. La pequeña bocina gruñó rasposa unos segundos antes de comenzar a recibir la transmisión del códec.

—¿Thor? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me ...chas? —Hablando del rey de Roma. El aparato no era del todo compatible con el códec de última generación a través del cual su hermano debía estar comunicando; una leve interferencia deformaba la voz de Loki. Sonrió mientras el motor del auto arrancaba con un suave ronroneo.

—¿Loki? ¿Qué, por fin han decidido echarte de la base? No puedo dejarlos solos ni por un momento. —Sif había sido la más vocal ante la perspectiva de quedarse con Loki en el mismo kilómetro cuadrado. De no haber sido por la monumental paga ofrecida, seguro hubiera rechazado un trabajo tan obviamente individual; aún así creyó lograr estar de regreso antes de que ella por fin se decidiera a capitanear la animosidad de la compañía contra su irritante hermano. Resopló sonriendo; si su chica y Loki seguían de una sola pieza a la vuelta, se daría por bien servido.

—¡Cállate Thor! ¡Escúch...! ¡Un comando tomó la b... por asalto! Estamos sobrepasados y...

Las llantas chirriaron histéricas en la curva que ascendía hasta la salida del estacionamiento. Descartó rápidamente el que se tratara de una broma; la voz sonaba aguda y acelerada, nada que ver con su habitual calma, impregnada de urgencia. ¿O era ansiedad? Las nanomáquinas que nadaban en el torrente sanguíneo de su hermano llevaban muy poco tiempo funcionales y no estaban aún en el mercado; ¿quizá fueran lo suficientemente sensibles para detectar los leves matices del humor de Loki, enviándolos directamente desde su cabeza hasta la bocina del automóvil? Ni idea, la manera en que Loki accesaba casi telepáticamente a la red telefónica le dio mareo la primera vez que intentó comprenderlo.

—Te escucho claro, Loki. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás? —Zumbidos e interferencia. El altavoz vibró antes de volver a emitir la voz de su hermano, un poco más distorsionada.

—En el cuarto de las ...doras... Sif y yo intentábamos llegar a ...armería... Incendiaron la... tres pisos en llamas.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Ella... La perdí...

Silencio. Zumbido. Se escuchó un fuerte crujido y Loki siseó; Thor tuvo que obligarse a soltar la palanca de velocidades antes de quebrarla. En lugar de ello hundió el pie en el pedal y aceleró.

—...perdí antes de llegar al cuarto piso. El fuego está propagándose antes de lo que imagin... y hay partidas por todas partes. Conté al m... seis cyborgs. Ningún emblema. No tengo ni puta idea de... quién querría gastar tantos ...cursos. Sif derribó a dos pero... —Las interferencias aumentaban. Thor escuchó un largo suspiro. También otros ruidos; un suave murmullo y voces hablándose a gritos, aproximándose.

—Estoy todavía a unas cuantas horas de distancia, Loki. Estoy por llamar a los helicópteros de Stark. Si pudieras llegar hasta el helipuerto... Es eso o la base de... —Las palabras se atropellaron saliendo de su boca; las escasas opciones que tenían desfilaron por su mente a toda velocidad. Lo inaccesible de la base, una de sus más deseadas virtudes arruinaba ahora cualquier posible llamada de auxilio.

Aunque claro, por principio se suponía que era parte de lo que la hacía _inexpugnable._

—No seas idiota. No hay tiempo. Ni para esperarte a ti o algu... de tus inútiles amigos. Además, no los quiero aquí.—La exasperación en la voz de Loki, tan familiar, estuvo a punto de hacerle sonreír. Si no fuera por el casi imperceptible y ácido acento de miedo que alguien menos acostumbrado a su desdén hubiera sido incapaz de notar. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el nudo que se le comenzaba a formar en la garganta.

Ocho horas de distancia. Seis si el motor cooperaba y lograba evitar controles de carretera.

—No es hora para tus estupideces, Loki. ¡Necesitamos ayuda! Un equipo de respuesta podría estar allí en menos de... — Thor calló de súbito al escuchar una suave, corta risa y el inconfundible desenvainar de un cuchillo.

También un clic audible.

—Se están acercando. No queda m... tiempo.

Thor apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, y el motor de su vehículo resonó hambriento debajo de él.

—Escúchame con atención, Thor. Vas a tener que _confiar_ en mí. Todavía, sí, todavía puedo resol... esto. Cuando llegues deb... —En el fondo se oyeron golpes sordos. Más voces. —Síguela. Cuando la veas sabr... a qué me refiero. Ella cuidará de e...s. Es importante qu--

_Clic._

La transmisión se interrumpió, sustituida por el ruido de la estática. Thor pisó a fondo el acelerador.

 

* * *

 

_Ahora:_

—Hey, Thor, vamos, ¡déjamelo a mí! Completé todos los simuladores, ¡sólo choqué dieciocho veces! ¡Tienes que dejarme conducir esta vez!

Thor se pasó la mano por el rostro, dejando caer los hombros; respiró profundamente antes de mirar al hiperactivo niño de trece años pegado a su sombra, quien era, a todas luces, incapaz de dejar de hablar.

—Los entrenamientos de realidad virtual son una cosa, pilotar el jet manualmente es otra muy distinta. Creo que no, Loki.

El chico resopló mientras subía los pequeños escalones hasta abordar. Sus refunfuños crecieron mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás del jet hicieron a Thor sonreír, conforme encendía los controles de operación de la nave.

—Lo que pasa es que sabes que pilotaría mejor que tú. —Thor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada gruesa que retumbó en todo el lugar. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás para dedicarle una mueca a su pequeño hermano, que justo en ese momento se echaba la capucha encima y encendía la tableta que llevaba consigo, comenzando a deslizar los dedos sobre ella de inmediato.

—Nunca lo hiciste y nunca lo harás, Loki. Anda, mejor termina de revisar los planos e intenta localizar una salida un poco menos expuesta para el equipo. Una que no esté derrumbada como la que estaba en el plan original, ¿vale? Al menos eso sí lo sabes hacer. — El chico gimió frustrado, para luego devolver la mirada a la pantalla que descansaba sobre sus rodillas, abstrayéndose de inmediato. Thor sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

El pequeño jet comenzó un vuelo suave, mientras ambos se dirigían a recoger a Sif y a su equipo de su misión de espionaje. Thor se acomodó complacido en el asiento de piloto; quedaban por delante algunas horas de vuelo y él siempre había encontrado un placer especial en volar, tanto, que usualmente el tiempo se iba sin que él lo notara.

—En serio, deberías dejarme pilotear a mí.

Thor reprimió un suspiro exasperado. Visto de otra manera, quizás este iba a ser un vuelo particularmente pesado.

—Okay Thor, ¿qué tal si sólo me dejas intentar el aterrizaje? ¿A que suena bien?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya interesado el primer capítulo. Se trata de un proyecto largo que espero que disfruten! Updates programadas para los sábados. Stay on!


End file.
